Multiwinians
Multiwinians are the Darwinians next step in evolution and what they have come to refer to themselves. Biology and Behaviour The main differences between them is simply their colours; they live, hunt, learn, die and are reborn as they always have been, in other words they are simply Darwinians with different colours. They are still individually much the same as the "Darwinians" as a species and likely are still based on the same or a similar version of the Darwinian Pattern from the Pattern Buffer. In many respects "mutliwinian" is a overarching term to refer to the collective tribes as a whole and there are some slight differences that separate the New Multiwinian from the Darwinians of old. The constant fighting of the tribes is a left over behaviour they learnt from the battle for the Biosphere and is a result of the Darwinians becoming bolder and more ambitious. They now have no quims about shedding each others' blood.Each colour or "tribe" is currently striving to become the dominate colour, or at least survive. Souls are still broadcasted around their world, but depending on which tribe controls Incubators, depends on what colour they are re-born as. It is suggested by the betrayed of the Yellow Tribe against the Green Tribe, that each tribe has some slight differences in behaviour or outlook of life. The Red tribe also had places that it held sacred to itself even before it rid itself of the virus, hinting they have also their own cultures. The Multiwinians ae able to work together at times and form alliance with each other against other tribes, as the Blue Tribe and Yellow Tribe had once knowns to have teamed up. One of the things that is notable of the way they behave is they are capable of more complex path finding. The Darwinians in the first game needed to be guided around corners and players had to use more then one officer unit to do so. Officers created in Multiwinia are able to guide their brethren around corners, a upgrade from the Darwinians of old. They are also able to unlock crates, something only Engineers could do in the first game. Players can also guide individual Multiwinians, whereas the Darwinians of old could not be directly interacted with. Lifecycle The Multiwinians experience a similar lifecycle as the Darwinians did before them. When they die they produce a soul of their respective colour, which rises up to join the Soul Repository. It is then collected at the Soul Receiver and broadcast around the world to the various Incubators. Depending on the colour of the tribe in control, a soul is reborn as a new Multiwinian of that colour. As noted in the first game, while the soul is a trace of the history of past generations of Darwinians and Multiwinians, once reborn the individual is a new Multiwinian. Who the Darwinian/Multiwinian was in their past lives, does not matter to the new Multiwinian, perhaps more so then the Darwinians of old. History See also Darwinians Pre-Multiwinia While they were erased from the major areas of Darwinia, the Red Tribe still remained in the various other locations of the world, as did the Virus they were spawned from. The Red Darwinians managed to rid themselves of the virus, and then found themselves enemies of the virus. The remaining handful of Red Multiwinians were saved by the Green Darwinians at The LastStand, but their colour forever left them at odds with their fellow Green Multiwinians. Two more colour variants occurred causing the rise of the Yellow Tribe and Blue Tribe to occur. At this point they stopped being "Darwinians" and became "Multiwinians", though the exact time they changed names is unknown. As the colours entered, the tribes began to fight, ravaging their world in the process. The Virus itself in turn mutated to devour Ghosts, rather then Multwinians. The side effect of the fighting was they forgot common goals such as ridding themselves of the Virus, allowing it to be able to survive in the depths of Darwinia, as the tribes were too distracted by their own fighting. However, the fighting did restrict the areas the Virus could manifest in. Multiwinia By Multiwinia, the tribes are in a constant battle, with no end in sight. The Tribes Main greentribe.jpg|Green Tribe Red Tribe.jpg|Red Tribe yellowtribe.jpg|Yellow Tribe Bluetribe.jpg|Blue Tribe The 4 main tribes are; *Red Tribe *Green Tribe *Yellow Tribe *Blue Tribe The AI will usually be consistant of these colours and the games overhead and lore covers the rise of the 4 tribes. Other orangetribe.jpg|Orange Tribe purpletribe.jpg|Purple Tribe 20180327163449_1.jpg|Cyan Tribe 20180327234914_1.jpg|Pink Tribe 4 additional colours can be used instead. Unlike the 4 previous tribes, these tribes do not have any lore that explains their existence within the game. The lack of lore can simply be explained that they came about after the start of the Endless War, whereas the majority of the games lore covers the era between the first and second game. *Pink Tribe *Orange Tribe *Cyan Tribe *Purple Tribe Trivia *It is a little unclear when the Darwinians became "Multiwinians". The lore of Multiwinia chronicles different parts of their history and some maps refer to Darwinian lore and others Multiwinian lore. What is clear is that they become Multiwinians while they were still fighting the Virus and that the process was going on at the same time as the previous games events, with their full diversification into Multiwinians after the Player completes the game. *There are a few things to note on the colour variations of the main 4 tribes; **The Red tribe are coloured to signal their former alliance with the Virus, but Red is also traditionally seen as a "danger" or "bad" colour. This is notable as they were called "Evil Darwinans" originally in addition to "Red Darwinians". Red is also the opposite colour to Green on the Colour spectrum. **The colours "blue" and "yellow" are the basis to form the colour "green". The two Tribes colours basically came from removing one colour pigment from the Darwinians basic colour of Green. **While the Green Tribe are the original Dwarwinian colour, all 3 of themain new variants are the 3 Primary colours; red, blue and yellow. *The Mulitiwinians are actually an example of Darwin's Theory of Evolution. Darwin proposed that all species are descended from a common ancestor, and the more similar the species the closer the two species are to one another in terms of ancestry. As a note, from the single common Darwinian design the Multiwinians divided into several Tribes. Each becoming their own identity and culture separate from the original. The new Tribes are competing for a limited amount of resources within their world and for the survival of their Tribe against all others.